


A Midsummer Night's Daydream

by princegaydrian



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, ernst is cute and naive, gay germans, hanschen getting sweaty over ernst, hanschen is dom af, horny teenage boy, literally just hansy wanking, masturabtion, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegaydrian/pseuds/princegaydrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen is a horny teenage boy. Ernst is the subject of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Daydream

_Ernst Robel._   
He was a sentimental boy, naïve and sweet. Boyishly handsome yet cute as a child. He wasn't the brightest at school, but was a very talented artist from what Hanschen had seen.   
_Good with his hands_ , he thought as he nimbly unbuttoned his shorts.  
Hanschen wasn't sure what it was about Ernst that made his skin prickle and his breath hitch late at night, but he wasn't going to spend his precious private time analysing his emotions. He was experienced with what he was about to do, so it would not take too long and his father would not be back in time to hear suspicious grunts from the boy's room.  
 _Jesus, stop thinking about your father._   
The summer sun shone through the curtains, even though it was the evening, and the blonde-haired boy wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Hanschen pulled his shorts off completely and took himself in hand, already quite plump from thinking about Ernst Robel. _Ernst Robel_.   
He spat into his hand, to hell with being elegant, and stroked his length smoothly. He shuddered as he recalled the events of the day just gone by: Melchior, Moritz, Georg, Otto, Ernst and himself deciding to relieve their heat in the cool of the river. Ernst had stripped himself of his uniform without any self-consciousness, just like a child. His innocence was something that Hanschen desperately wanted to ruin, to claim for himself. Hanschen had complained of a stomach-ache and minded the boys' bags instead of swimming, despite the heat. A cleverly placed book hid his burning arousal as he sat and watched the boy of his fantasies splashing around in his undergarments, which had turned transparent in the water. Not that Hanschen was complaining. At all. Ernst was a tall boy, and, well, some parts of him definitely reflected his height. And Hanschen wasn't talking about his large hands.   
Hanschen pumped himself faster now, thinking of those strong, talented hands roaming his body, that soft, pink mouth bruising him. He bucked into his hand and moaned gutturally as he imagined Ernst's pale skin marked with deep purple bruises. Hanschen's body to use as he pleased.   
Hanschen gripped his own hair, tugging just hard enough for it to prickle painfully at the roots, and groaned loudly, knowing that nobody was home to hear him.   
_Oh God._  
He teased around the head, using the pre-come gathering there as a more effective lubricant, and untangled his other hand rather reluctantly from his blonde hair to grip his balls. Sweat dripped slowly down his face and neck as he gathered speed, thrusting into his hands and moaning explicitly to an imaginary Ernst.   
"Oh God, Ernst, you're such a good boy, letting me fuck you like this, oh fuck, like that, yeah-- shit, oh fuck, Ernst--"   
Hanschen twitched involuntarily as white flashed behind his eyes and he spilled white ribbons across his shirt. 

He fluttered his eyes closed, basking in the last moments of pleasure until he felt uncomfortably sticky and too tired to remain sitting. Cleaning up, he made a silent vow to himself to make an effort to befriend Ernst the next day, maybe offer to help him with schoolwork. _Perhaps making a start on that Homer essay and doing a little Achilles and Patroclus_ , Hanschen though, smiling to himself.


End file.
